murderfandomcom-20200223-history
MURDER
MURDER is an American mystery/drama television series created on Wikia by Sci100. The first season began on August 24th, 2013 and ended on October 26th, 2013. The second season, subtitled Mystery Island ''began on March 8th, 2015, and after months of speculation, was confirmed to be the final season of show before departing Wikia. The series was originally written as a reality-television series. The first season reflects this in the form of the confessionals and Charles' review in the tenth episode. However, beginning in the two-part season finale, the series shifted into a more fictional series, ultimately becoming a complete fictional mystery/drama series in Season Two. This shift allowed the introduction of flashbacks, although the confessionals were kept in Season Two as a way to express thoughts of the characters. The confessionals were finally removed towards the end of the season. The series has been primarily inspired by the works of ''And Then There Were None ''by Agatha Christie, the films Clue, Psycho'', and the television series Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated among others. The casting of Tim Curry as Charles Butler and the location of the first season in a manor are homages to the character of Wadsworth/Mr. Boddy and the mansion in Clue. The setting of Wikia Island and the Butler and King Hotel and Resort were inspired by the setting of the island in And Then There Were None as well as the Bates Motel in Psycho. The unnamed town on Wikia Island during the flashbacks are inspired by Crystal Cove from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. The series is the longest-running creation of Sci100, lasting over two-years in terms of production and airing. Season Synopses Season One "MURDER: A Game of Life and Death” focuses on the mysterious killings taking place in the ancient Wikia Manor, where thirteen guests have arrived under the illusion that they will be undergoing a series of challenges to win a million dollars. However, the guests soon find out that they have been lured to the Manor by an elusive Killer, whose vendetta remains unknown for a majority of the season. Forced to follow the Killer's rules, coupled with turmoil and paranoia, the guests watch as they are taken out one by one, until the fateful moment where The Killer's identity is revealed. Guiding the guests along the way is the peculiar butler, Charles Butler, an impressionable servant whose unique personality adds to the eerieness of the guests and their deadly situation. Assisted with Melina and Erica, the maids of the Manor, the stage is set for one of Sci100's most creative series yet as the guests are forced to answer one question: Who Committed MURDER? Season Two Six months after the events at Wikia Manor, the slaughter is famous. Charles Butler, ironicly the Butler, has found a new job at The Butler and King Hotel and Resort. ''The Hotel is for the wealthy, the elite, the powerful. Thirteen people have been selected to take part in a special two-week event testing the hotel before it officially opens. But not everything is as it seems. There are ties to Charles's past... and the pasts of everyone involved. The Past and the Present will collide with one another, as Charles is forced to acknowledge his life before the Manor, and the guests are forced to come to the realization that few will make it out alive. But in the most unlikely of circumstances, two will find love. One will find hate. One will realize his past is not what it seems. One will be revealed to be an old friend. One will earn a million dollars. Many will die, and one out of 13 guests will be revealed... as the Killer of Wikia Island. Only this time, the Killer knows Charles. Only this time, the Killer is giving the guests a mystery to solve. Only this time... 'No One is Safe'. Non-Canon Specials Twas the Night Before MURDER A non-canon parody of ''Twas the Night Before Christmas, with a special MURDER twist to it. I Wanna Be.... MURDERED A non-canon parody of Total Drama's theme song, I Wanna Be Famous, with a special MURDER twist to it. Cast